Twisted
by Himura Kawaii
Summary: She loved him the moment she saw him. He didn't like her at all. Now they're in high school and just when he's starting to like her, she decides he wasn't what she thought he was. Twisted? *COMPLETED!!* Watch out for the SEQUEL!!!
1. Chapter 1 Boy Meets Girl

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 1  
  
***Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Tokyo, 1994  
  
"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!! Hayaku!!" Eight year-old Kaoru tugged on her mother's blouse as she tried to drag her mom out of the study to peer at the window by the front door. Her long black hair swayed as she impatiently waited for her mother to stand up. "Hayaku!!"  
  
"Nanda me yo?!" Kaoru's mom reluctantly followed her to the hall to peep. She immediately looked to where Kaoru was pointing.  
  
"'Kaa-san, we have new neighbors!" Kaoru giddily explained and turned back to the window. True to her words, a large moving truck, two cars and a van were parked in front of the huge driveway of the house across them. Before Kaoru's mom could say anything, Kaoru piped up again. "Look!! There's a boy that's a bit taller than me!"  
  
A small red headed boy stepped out of one of the cars and looked around. A woman who appeared to be his nanny took hold of his hand and dragged him inside.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya smiled down at Kaoru. It was, after all, Kaoru's first time to see a boy her age so close to her and it was normal for Kaoru to be very excited at the prospect of having a new playmate. "Ask your nanny to accompany you over to the new neighbors. Get dressed and I'll ask Kazuki- san to prepare some sake as a house-warming gift to them." She kissed Kaoru and returned back to her study.  
  
Kaoru and Mitsuki, her nanny, together with the huge bottle of sake rang the doorbell to their neighbor's house. A raven-haired woman opened the door and smiled warmly at them. Kaoru, not one to be shy, spoke up and introduced herself and Mitsuki. The lady who turned out to be the owner of the house invited them in. After the introductions and gratitudes were made, Kaoru was left with the boy she saw earlier. Kaoru thought the boy was cute and she instantly liked him.  
  
"Konnichiwa! Hajimemashite, Kamiya Kaoru des!" She smiled and held out her hand to the boy.  
  
The boy looked at her as if debating whether to take her hand or not. Instead he bowed and said, "Himura Kenshin des." He turned away from her, back to the robot he was assembling.  
  
Kaoru put her hand back and grinned at the red haired boy whom she now noticed had astonishing violet eyes. "So, how old are you? I'm eight. Do you like sports? I know a little about kendo. Do you want me to teach you so we can play together? Where did your family live before? What does your father do? Why is your hair red and your eyes violet? It doesn't make sense.." Kaoru babbled and Kenshin looked at her as if she was some odd person.  
  
Kenshin looked bored, but politely answered all of her questions. Yes, he's eight years old too and he also liked sports. He knows Kendo, and no, thank you, he already has his own trainer. His family used to live in Kyoto and he'd appreciate it very much if she left his eyes and hair alone. And if that wasn't clue enough, he completely turned his back on Kaoru and focused on his robot.  
  
Kaoru looked nonplussed and continued babbling. Finally, much to Kenshin's delight, Kaoru's nanny told her it was time to go. Kenshin sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like her, but this Kaoru-girl and all her enthusiasm was new to him. Kenshin decided that he should stay away from her as much as possible. In fact, he'd prefer not to talk to her again.  
  
Kaoru walked away feeling a lot happier. It was as if she found a treasure that she would keep for a long time. Yes, that's it. She liked him very much, with his violet eyes and flaming red hair.  
  
Maybe she'd go back tomorrow.. How was it minna? ^_^ This fic is fresh from my wacky mind and I dunno if it's gonna stay there, so I decided to write ASAP!  
  
This fic is a breather from my other one, Mirai. I was so frustrated on how I should end it, with Aoshi and Kenshin fighting over Kaoru and all that angst. I decided to write a lighter fic instead.  
  
::Kawaii is running away!!::  
  
They were OOC, I admit. But I think we should expand our views so we can make more fics and experiment with their characteristics more..  
  
Kenshin would never ignore Kaoru and Kaoru would never blatantly show her feelings for Kenshin. I KNOW, but I just had to do this. ^_^ Please read on..  
  
Please, Review!! Comment! Criticize!! Talk to me! Whatever! Domo Arigatou Gozaimasta!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Undecided

::Twisted:: Himura Kawaii Chapter 2 ***Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Tokyo, 2002, Present  
  
"Ken-san, are you going to the club tonight?" Megumi coyly purred as she inched nearer to Kenshin. They were in their usual hangout and Kenshin and Aoshi were trying to study while Meimi and Sano flirted. Kaoru, Soujiro and Misao were at a meeting for the school paper much to Kenshin's relief.  
  
Kenshin looked up from his papers and smiled regretfully at Megumi. "Iie, I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do, Megumi-san. Maybe another time?" It was only the start of their senior year in high school but Aoshi and Kenshin had a lot of work to do, being the Student Council pre-elected President and Vice President, respectively.  
  
Megumi pouted. "You're no fun, Kenshin!! You're handsome but you're too serious for me! All work and work and work!!" Megumi raised her hands for emphasis. She took Sano's hand and yanked him from his seat next to Kenshin. "Let's go Sano!"  
  
Sano smirked and shrugged. "Hey fox, why do I always have to be your second choice? Can't you see that I'm a lot manlier than Kenshin and Aoshi put together?!" He playfully punched Kenshin and accidentally knocked over Aoshi's books in the process.  
  
"Sano, would you please stop goofing around?" Aoshi calmly requested as he picked up his books on the floor. "I need to read and concentrate."  
  
"Che! Why do you have to read?" Sano looked at Aoshi in a puzzled way and continued. "I mean, man, you'll still be the topnotcher even if you don't attend a single class this year! You're even smarter than the professors!!" Aoshi glared at Sano and returned to his book.  
  
"Okay, okay!!" Sano stood up and got ready to leave. "I swear, if you don't chill, you'll turn to ice!!" Aoshi had to smile at this and thwacked Sano with his book.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Megumi nudged Sano impatiently. "So are we going or not?!" Sano grinned and took her hand. "Catch you later nerds!! The fox and I have better things to do on a Friday night other than sit around with our noses buried on our books!! Ja!" With that, they left Kenshin and Aoshi to themselves.  
  
Kenshin flipped a page in his book when a thin sheet of scented paper fell out. "What the-" Kenshin looked at it for a while and then handed it over to Aoshi. Aoshi smiled knowingly and tossed the scented paper onto the wastebasket.  
  
"Man, why do you keep ignoring her? It's not like she's got leprosy or something. She's even one of the prettiest and smartest girls in school! She's also a part of our group. What more could you want?" Aoshi looked at Kenshin as if challenging him to give a good answer.  
  
Kenshin just shrugged. "She's been my neighbor for the past 8 years. We entered the same school, belonged to the same clique and practically see each other 24/7. Her constant chatter and bubbly personality just drives me crazy. Plus the fact that she's devoted her life to me is so not cool with me." Kenshin sighed. "She's all I need, but I just want her as a friend. We don't have that kind of chemistry, you know what I mean?"  
  
Aoshi grimaced. "You know Kenshin, you don't want to like Kaoru because you know if you do you won't stop. You're just scared to face your emotions." He stood up and gathered his books and fished for his car keys. "Remember dude, you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone. I gotta go, I promised my little sis I'd take her to that play at the theater," he tapped Kenshin's head and left.  
  
Kenshin put his hand over his head and yawned. It's not that there's someone else. In fact when he thought about it, Kaoru's the only girl he could envision himself with right now. But Kenshin didn't need a girlfriend right now. Plus he just couldn't return Kaoru's affection no matter how hard he tried. He wanted her to forget him; he just doesn't deserve all that affection and attention. Kenshin looked up at the sky and wished something would happen to make Kaoru realize that he's a jerk and it wasn't fair for her. Seeing no reply was going to come, he stood up and went to his car. He still had to fetch his cousin at the airport.  
  
Kaoru stood in her room balcony, inhaling the scent of the air. Kenshin hadn't come home yet, Kaoru observed. How long could I keep this up? Kaoru thought to herself. She loved him half of her life and still he didn't show any signs of returning her affection. Maybe it's time I forget about Kenshin.. he's not going to budge at all..  
  
Kaoru went inside and sat on her bed. She gazed at the picture on her bedside table. It was of her and Kenshin, taken during Kaoru's 12th birthday. Kenshin was scowling while Kaoru was smiling brightly.  
  
"Maybe it is time." Kaoru frowned and turned off the lamp.  
  
Okay.. so whaddya guys think? More's coming soon.. so please wait..  
  
Aoshi actually talked. And smiled!! Yes, it's very OOC.. teehee..  
  
Soujiro's coming soon.. so you guys hang on.  
  
Enishi is too!! O_O  
  
.Domo Arigatou Gozaimsta for your reviews!!! Gypsy-chan, macy, omochi, lizzy, Jason and Kamimura Kaoru!! ::Kawaii bows:: 


	3. Chapter 3 The New Boy

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Misao lazily stretched onher seat and suddenly grabbed Kaoru. "Hey Kaoru!! I suddenly remembered that Kenshin's supposedly cute cousin would come to school today! Have you heard?"  
  
Kaoru straightened her navy uniform and nodded at Misao. "Yep. He's our age, but Kenshin's waaaaaaaay cuter than him." Kaoru took a bite of her pizza and continued, "Not that you still need to know! You and Soujirou can hardly keep your hands off each other!!"  
  
Misao grinned. "Yeah, I know. I'm just a wee bit intrigued. Everyone's been talking about this mysterious guy. Have you seen him yet?" She chewed on her pizza thoughtfully. "So why's he here? Doesn't Kenshin's relatives live in Kyoto?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged. "According to Himura-san, Kenshin's cousin heard about the great academic program of our school and decided to transfer here for the remainder of the school year and go to college here too." Kaoru paused as if to try to remember something else. "Apparently, he's very smart and the school he attended in Kyoto wasn't able to hone his abilities to the fullest. I dunno.. whatever." Kaoru wasn't really interested in this guy. "Last time I saw him was when we were still kids. I used to barge in on him and Kenshin while they were playing. He was always polite, but Kenshin didn't want me joining them. He always said it was for boys only." Kaoru pouted at the thought and continued eating.  
  
"Kenshin didn't want you joining who?" Soujirou slid his tray on the table and took a seat beside Misao. He smiled at Kaoru in greeting and happily kissed Misao on the cheek.  
  
Misao kissed the tip of his nose and said, "Kenshin and his cousin. The one who's coming here today."  
  
"Oh, him." Soujirou sipped his juice and grinned. "Kenshin wants us to meet him, ne? He texted me last night to cancel my after-school activities so we can all welcome his cousin."  
  
Kaoru nodded and so did Misao. "Yeah, he went by to say that too. He must be really close to his cousin to ask us to welcome this guy." Kaoru sighed dreamily. "Kenshin is really nice and sweet."  
  
Misao groaned and muttered, "Here we go again." Soujirou playfully clamped his hand over her mouth and shushed her.  
  
"Would you two please get a room?!" Kaoru grumbled and continued, "I'll only stop talking about Kenshin when he's here beside me and kissing me, okay?"  
  
"Which is, like, NEVER!! Ohohohohoho" Megumi laughed her signature laugh and plopped down beside Kaoru. "Face it Kaoru-chan, the rate he's going, he'll never realize his true feelings for you until the day he dies!!"  
  
Kaoru frowned. She knew it was Megumi's character to be frank and that she only meant well. Besides, what she said was true, if ever Kenshin even had feelings for her. What she thought about the previous night came back to her.  
  
Maybe it was really time to move on.  
  
At dismissal, the whole gang hung out at their usual place and kidded around while waiting for Kenshin and his famous cousin. Sano and Yahiko lightheartedly fought with their bokkens while Aoshi meditated amidst the entire riot. Misao and Megumi pored over magazines whereas Soujirou and Kaoru fooled around. Kaoru was getting impatient, though. She wasn't interested in the guy; in fact she even forgot his name. She only wanted to see Kenshin and be near him again. He was always avoiding her, not wanting to be left alone with her.  
  
Aoshi spotted two figures heading towards them and shushed the whole group. Immediately everyone turned to look. In comparison, Kenshin and his cousin didn't look related at all. Kenshin had red, long hair worn like Aoshi's while his cousin had white, spiked hair like Sano's. He was also taller and had a bigger built than Kenshin. As they neared, the gang also observed that while Kenshin exuded a warm and affectionate aura, his cousin radiated coolness. A stranger wouldn't even know they were related.  
  
Kenshin smiled at all of them. "Hey guys! Thank you for making time to meet my cousin." He looked at the guy beside him and started to rattle off their names. "The tall guy with spiked hair like yours is Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
Sano smirked and shook his hand. "Call me Bad. " He winked.  
  
"The real handsome one with icy blue eyes is Shinomori Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi bowed and smiled slightly at him. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Don't let him fool you, he smiles a lot when he's in the mood." Kenshin teased Aoshi and continued. "And then there's Seta Soujirou and Myoujin Yahiko. The one who's always cheerful is Sou and the kid with Sano's hair is Yahiko-chan."  
  
Yahiko frowned at Kenshin. "Don't call me kid!" Soujirou smiled at Kenshin's cousin and shook his hand. "Finally, I get to meet you."  
  
"Now, the ladies," Kenshin turned to the three. "The long-haired and sophisticated lady is Takani Megumi, Sano's girlfriend. Makimachi Misao is the one with braided hair. She's Soujirou's girlfriend." Kenshin paused as if uneasy and continued. "The pretty girl with the hair tied in a ribbon is Kamiya Kaoru-"  
  
"And she's Kenshin's future girlfriend!" The rest of the guys interrupted. Kaoru blushed prettily while Kenshin glared at the gumi. Yahiko jabbed Kenshin at the ribs and laughed with everyone else.  
  
Kenshin continued, "You must remember her for we are neighbors. You must have seen each other a few times."  
  
Kaoru bowed at him and smiled. "All I remember is the color of your hair, you've grown so tall!"  
  
The guy blushed and spoke, "I remember you all right, you've always been beautiful, though." Kaoru blushed again and looked away.  
  
Then he turned to everyone else. "Domo arigatou gozaimasta minna for welcoming me warmly." He returned the respect by bowing lowly at them. "Kenshin's dad and my mom are sisters, so I am his cousin."  
  
He paused and looked at Kaoru. "I am pleased to meet all of you and I hope to be part of your big, happy group. Oh, I forgot to say my name. I am Yukishiro Enishi." After exchanging pleasantries with everyone else, Enishi came up to Kaoru.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I do not mean to be to forward, but I have never seen anything more beautiful than your eyes. We've played when we were just kids and you might've forgotten me as I did too, but the one thing I couldn't forget were your eyes. They are of deep blue, like the sky." Enishi lowered his head for he didn't really mean to blurt out the last part. Kaoru blushed again and thanked Enishi. They talked some more, oblivious of the whole gang watching them.  
  
Sano nudged Kenshin and spoke, "Looks like you've got yourself a rival for Kaoru's attention, eh?" Soujiro, Misao and Yahiko sniggered.  
  
Kenshin shrugged them off and grinned. "Then that would be great, wouldn't it? Kaoru and Enishi look good together and if I remember correctly, Enishi admired her when we were still kids. Plus, that would make her forget about me." Kenshin beamed at the thought.  
  
But his stomach felt a bit queasy.  
  
Everyone else went to get some food and Kenshin, Aoshi, Enishi and Kaoru were left.  
  
Aoshi smiled and said, "Then that would be good for you." Aoshi paused, "Enishi could really make her forget about you. You know what? I believe he would." Aoshi grinned slyly and joined the rest of the gang and went inside the cafeteria.  
  
Kenshin thought his hunger made his stomach uneasy. He started to catch up with the rest, but he turned around first to look at the two. "Yep, that's sure what I need." He smiled at the thought.  
  
But he felt his stomach tighten up again.  
  
"Man I must be REALLY hungry." He muttered to himself and walked away quickly without turning back.  
  
::Deranged author sings::  
  
I am everything you want.. I am everything you need.. I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you and I don't know whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.Okaaaaay.. that felt good!! ^_^ Soooo.. surprise, surprise.. it's Enishi after all!! I just thought that every fic with Enishi in it that I come across always stars Enishi as Enishi!! I mean, you know.. the rival of Kenshin and all that stuff.. And I thought, why not make him one of Kenshin's best friends? And cousin too!! That would really make the revelation of his feelings for Kaoru dramatic.. right? ^_^  
  
Soujirou was a surprise too!! I had a hard time debating whether Aoshi gets Misao or Soujirou does.. and then I watched the ep where Soujirou and Kenshin fought and Soujirou's awful past was revealed.. so I dunno.. I just wanted to see how Soujirou would come out as someone who's really lighthearted and someone who smiles because he's really happy.. and I just had to pair Misao with him.. I hope you won't mind..  
  
Next chappies will be up soon!! I hope you guys would read them.. thanks so much for all the reviews.. Minna you make me happy!!!! ::sob sob::  
  
'Til next chappie!! Domo Arigatou gozaimasta!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Be Careful What You Wish For

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
"Dude, I think I'm in love!" Enishi plopped on Kenshin's bed and propped his head up with one hand. "I've never been in love, have I?"  
  
Kenshin turned around from his PC and looked at Enishi, "You cannot possibly mean Kaoru, could you?" he turned to look at Enishi's eyes. "Our neighbor? The nosy one who used to butt in on us whenever we played?"  
  
Enishi sat up and nodded. "Man, that was ages ago. You can't still possibly see Kaoru that way. She's a grown woman now. All of that nosiness has long been gone. Open your eyes man. Plus you were the one who didn't like her. I was just passive back then." Enishi turned serious and added, "Anyways, I really like her. I mean, she's pretty, smart, great in Kendo, and single!! What more could I probably ask for? You think she'll like me back?"  
  
"Of course!" Kenshin turned back to his PC as the queasy feeling returned to his stomach. "You know what? You should go ahead and ask her now."  
  
"You think so?" Enishi began to stand up and fix his black polo, which had been wrinkled.  
  
"Baka Yarou! Of course you should!" Kenshin stood up and opened the door for Enishi. He suddenly wanted Enishi out of his room as soon as possible. But why? He thought. "Now go and give me some peace. And don't you dare come back unless she says yes!!"  
  
Enishi promptly obeyed and left Kenshin alone in his room. Kenshin sat back down and continued typing. After a few minutes, he stood up and peered at his window that overlooked the Kamiya residence and faced exactly Kaoru's room balcony. He saw Enishi and Kaoru smiling at each other on the doorway and then they came inside. Kenshin couldn't see what was happening inside for the windows in the living room were covered with blinds. He turned away from the window, plugged his earphones on and tried to put Enishi and Kaoru out of his head. "I shouldn't even be thinking of them." Kenshin muttered to himself.  
  
An hour passed by. Kenshin stands up and goes down to the kitchen. His stomach was driving him nuts.  
  
Two hours. "Kuso, what's taking him so long?" Kenshin goes back up to watch TV in his room. "Why is this affecting me?!"  
  
Three hours. "What the hell is going on over there?" Kenshin trudges to the music room and decides to hit some tunes in his drums.  
  
Thirty minutes more. Kenshin couldn't get one tune right. He couldn't even go with the beat. "What the hell is wrong with ME?" Kenshin shouted. He threw his drumsticks on the carpeted floor and left the room, banging the door.  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe she was having such a good time with Enishi. She was surprised when he came by earlier and was stunned when she found out the real reason for his visit. She was a bit hurt, though, when Enishi confessed that he wouldn't have had the courage to do so if not for Kenshin who pushed him to do it.  
  
At first Kaoru was indignant. Who did Kenshin think he was- selling Kaoru out to strangers? And who did Enishi think he was- to even do such a thing?! But as her conversation with Enishi progressed, she found out that Enishi was a nice guy. He also shared the same views and principles with Kaori. She also realized that for an extremely intelligent and superior guy, Enishi was quite bashful and very humble. He was also funny and easygoing. Kaoru couldn't help but admire Enishi a lot.  
  
"Oh man it's been three hours!" Enishi was saying. He glanced at his watch and smiled shyly at Kaoru. "I've been overstaying my welcome! I'm so sorry!!"  
  
Kaoru smiled and shook her head. "Iie, I'm having a wonderful time talking to you! I forgot about the time myself! You're very welcome to stay longer."  
  
Enishi was very pleased but refused politely. "Arigatou for your kindness, but I have to get back or Kenshin will think I'm being impolite."  
  
Kaoru froze. Kenshin. Ken-shin. Kaoru couldn't believe she forgot about him.  
  
"A-ano.." Kaoru managed to breathe. "Well, I- I really had a nice time with you today." Kaoru smiled weakly and walked Enishi to the door.  
  
Enishi looked at Kaoru and noticed the change in her chi but decided not to say anything about it. "I'll see you on Friday night, ne Kaoru-chan?"  
  
He's very nice. Kaoru observed.  
  
They stopped outside the door and smiled at each other. Kaoru felt at ease again. "I'm looking forward to talking to you again, Enishi-kun."  
  
Enishi felt glad that the change in Kaoru was gone. He took her hand in his and smiled. "You're an amazing girl Kaoru-chan. Thank you so much for your time." Enishi let go of Kaoru's hand and walked towards Kenshin's house.  
  
Kaoru blushed deeply and put the hand Enishi touched to her face. She glanced up to Kenshin's room. Kenshin, I'm now moving on. Without a sound, she slipped back inside.  
  
Unknown to the two, Kenshin stood frozen in his dark room, watching the whole scene through his window.  
  
"I got what I wanted, didn't I?" Kenshin said to himself and turned around to sit on his bed, unaware that his hands were clenched into tight fists, his violet eyes turning amber while he was trying his damnest to smile.  
  
"Yes," He continued, "I'm very happy for them."  
  
Yeah right!!! :p  
  
Enishi was really OOC.. with all his sweetness and sincerity.. but I remember that Enishi was really a charmer.. only this time, he means it.  
  
Okay, so obviously, Kenshin's coming to the revelation that maybe Aoshi was right.. but of course, he'll refuse to admit it. Or will he?  
  
More soon.. I just have to pass the Philo test on Tuesday, the Natsci eam on Wednesday and finish my paper due on Thursday.. sigh.. Domo Arigatou gozaimasta minna! 


	5. Chapter 5 Unlikely Pairing

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
"Rise and shine Kenshin!! Or we're gonna be late!! And you'll have to pay!"  
  
Kenshin cracked one eye to see a helf-naked Enishi hang back the drapes in his bedroom room window. With that done, Enishi left the room.  
  
Kenshin sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. What made him Mr. Sunshine all of a sudden?! He didn't sleep well that night and didn't feel like going to school today. He was about to lie back down when he caught sight of Kaoru in her terry-cloth bathrobe stretching out in her bedroom balcony. Kaoru was smiling happily at the sun and Kenshin couldn't help but stare.  
  
Without knowing it, he stood up and inched towards his open window, trying to get a good look at Kaori's figure. When did she grow up? Kenshin wondered to himself. And where did all those bumps come from?! Kenshin didn't realize Kaoru was even a girl.  
  
Kaoru froze in mid-stretch as she caught sight of Kenshin in nothing but his boxers and rumpled red hair staring at-her?! Kaori blushed hotly and Kenshin must've seen this for he abruptly turned around and left the room.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what he just did and sped furiously out of his room into the hall, almost knocking out Enishi who just stepped out of his own room.  
  
"Whoa!" Enishi stepped back as Kenshin flew past him. "Where's the fire?!"  
  
The day seemed to go on slowly for Kenshin. He avoided Kaoru like the plague that day, not daring to look her in the eye. Kaoru seemed to be doing the same thing, too. Unlike other days when she'd scurry just to get a glimpse of Kenshin, today she scurried away whenever she caught sight of red hair, Kenshin or not.  
  
The only time when they can't avoid each other was in their last period, Drama Class. Kenshin came in the room and ducked at a seat on the back. Sano saw him and called him over. Kenshin couldn't help but stand up and go to the front where everyone else was comfortably seated. He winced when he saw Kaoru talking to Enishi, trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
Did he wince at the sight of Kaoru or did he wince at the sight of Kaoru with Enishi?  
  
Kenshin shook his head and took the only seat available-the one next to Kaoru. To Kenshin's delight, his professor came in and everyone hushed down.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Professor Ikasawa greeted everyone. "As you all know, our lessons for the next weeks will be about Theater acting. I need to prepare all of you so that we'll be able to do the performance this Christmas. In order for us to learn well, I'll assign partners for each of you so that you can practice some scenes together. The best pair will get an A this semester."  
  
There were hoots and cheers and some groans and boos. Nevertheless, the teacher took out her record and started calling out names.  
  
"Seta Soujirou and Takani Megumi" Soujirou's face fell for the first time.  
  
"Makoto Shishio and Komagata Yumi" Shishio took Yumi and kissed her.  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke and Magdalla" Megumi glared at Magdalla.  
  
"Hajime Saitoh and Makimachi Misao" Misao wailed.  
  
"Yukishiro Enishi and Takemicho Hannah" Enishi glanced at Kaoru, he was hoping to be her partner.  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi and Himura Krissy" The girls glare at Krissy.  
  
****************Author interrupts..  
  
I just HAD to!!! ( I just had to include myself!!!!! Hehehhehehe. Don't throw tomatoes at me!!! Please!! Aoshi-sama!!!!!!!!  
  
Deranged author is taken away*****************  
  
And, "Himura Kenshin and."  
  
Oh God please not me. Kaoru thought desperately.  
  
Oh God please not her. Kenshin pleaded.  
  
".Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Terminologies: Okaa-chan: Mom Konnichiwa: Hello! Chan: A suffix for young people's names. E.g. Yahiko-chan Kun: A suffix for a person close to you. E.g. the way Kaoru called Enishi "Enishi-kun" Nani: What? Gomen nasai: Sorry Domo arigatou gozaimasta: Thank you very much Aishiteru: I love you Daijoubu: It's allright  
  
  
  
Okay, okay.. please don't bash me about that including me in the fic thingie. teehee.. I'm not gonna be in there ALL the time.. so.. hehe..  
  
Kenshin's finally getting through.. but some guys are just dense. Oh well..  
  
Thanks for all your comments and reviews!! Please keep reading!! ::Kawaii bows:: 


	6. Twisted Notes

::Twisted::  
  
Some notes.  
  
Ei minna!! Thanks for reading Twisted and reviewing. Thank you so much.. you don't know how much all your comments mean to me.  
  
::Kawaii bows::  
  
I'm sorry for the short chapter Chapter 5 and I don't have any excuses for that.. but I promise you that the next chappies will be longer.. and I really hope that you'll bear with me. ( And stick with me through the story. ^_^  
  
I'm also sorry for the uneventful chappy.. I just wasn't really sure yet what to do with the three.. except for the fact that I can assure you. Kenshin's gonna have a hard time trying to win Kaoru back. Especially now that Enishi's sweeping her off her feet. Kaoru's just like us girls.. there comes a time in our life when we give up on the guy we've loved since forever if he's not responding.  
  
And also, Kaoru's not entertaining Enishi just to make Kenshin realize his loss. I'd like to think Kaoru feels something for Enishi too. ( It sucks when we start to move on and then the one we're trying to forget starts to see that we exist, ne? ^_*  
  
Here are some clarifications and stuff.. ^_^ I hope this can make things clearer!  
  
Umm.. lemme see.. Magdalla-sama.. remember her.? She's from the anime- series.. The Shimabara Arc. She's Sayo Magdalla, the sister of.. man, I forgot his name. He's the one who has the same technique as Kenshin. Remember when Sano saved Magdalla's necklace? And when they talked about faith and all that stuff? And when Sano rescued Magdalla and Magdalla died in Sano's arms? I just thought something just clicked there.. something romantic. Am I talking with sense here?! Hehe..  
  
Okay, what else.? Enishi and Kenshin.. I thought I was sick for making them best of friends.. but I guess that's what makes it more ironic.. the person you trust most would be the one to betray you. And the funny thing is, Kenshin still refuses to believe that Kaoru has always been his love.  
  
Soujirou and Misao.. hmmmmm.. I hear objections.. teehee. Gomen nasai if it didn't suit you. and I guess my main motive was that I wanted Aoshi all to myself!!  
  
::drools::  
  
Aoshi-samaaaaaaa!!  
  
::Misao throws kunais at Kawaii::  
  
Eeeeeeeep!!  
  
Plus I wanted to try something new.. since I already made Enishi a good guy and Aoshi smile.. so why not do it all in one fic? I hope you guys don't mind.  
  
::Pleading puppy dog eyes::  
  
Anyways.. that'll be all for now.. please don't hesitate to mail me for anything you might wanna say..  
  
kristina_mae.agulto@up.edu.ph krissy@teenagedirtbag.com  
  
or if you live in the Philippines, you can text me  
  
0917-4087755  
  
Thanks for reading my fics!! Read Mirai too!! ( The uploads will be done later for the next chappy.  
  
Domo arigatou gozaimasta minna!!  
  
Till next chapter!!  
  
Ja!  
  
Kawaii 


	7. Chapter 6 What Is Up With You?

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
"Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru"  
  
Kaoru froze in her seat, unable to comprehend what had just happened. There were hoots and cheers from her classmates for they all knew how she felt about Kenshin. Kenshin Kaoru thought, What could he be thinking right now?  
  
The rest of the gumi were all patting her shoulder or rumpling her hair as if she had won something big. But why doesn't she feel like celebrating? Kaoru didn't know what was wrong with her. This was what she wanted, wasn't it? To be finally spending some time ALONE with Kenshin. Never in their history did Kaoru had been assigned to be Kenshin's partner. She always hoped that the time would come. But why doesn't she feel the least bit fulfilled? She knew this was going to be the first step to becoming his girl and she should feel at least triumphant.  
  
But all she felt to do was throwing up.  
  
Kenshin swore under his breath when he heard Kaoru's name being called. Sano patted his head as if he were really sorry. Soujirou just laughed and said, "At least you weren't as unfortunate as I am!"  
  
Megumi, upon hearing this thwacked Soujirou with her fan and smiled menacingly. Misao saw this and pulled Megumi's hair. Soon, Sano was in it too, with Yahiko cheering them on and Aoshi and Enishi watching them with amused faces.  
  
Kenshin eyed the scene half-heartedly. This is going to be a bad month for me. He thought. How could I stand four weeks of seeing her and being near her?! Kenshin thought desperately. He didn't want to hear her blabbing, didn't want to see her blue eyes sparkle whenever she talked, didn't want to be near her as to touch her- "Nani?!" Kenshin 's thoughts were going astray.  
  
The truth is, he didn't feel bad. He didn't feel like throwing up or thinking that he would have to plead with one of the guys just to trade partners. He thought he'd even be willing to take Saitoh as his partner just to avoid Kaoru. But no, he wasn't feeling bad at all.  
  
He was feeling fine. What he felt was something indescribable, like butterflies in his stomach. In fact, he even felt his heart beat faster at the thought of playing some scenes with Kaoru, and- "Iie." Kenshin shook his head. "This is crazy! This is not happening!" Kenshin refused to believe that he was seeing Kaoru in a new light. "Man!" He wasn't aware, though, that he said his denials aloud.  
  
Kaoru, thinking that Kenshin was refusing to accept her as a partner was deeply hurt. She felt the tears threatening to pour, but she shook them away. She stood up abruptly and went to face Kenshin.  
  
"Ano.. Kenshin.." Kaoru started  
  
"Kenshin looked up, unaware that Kaoru had heard him. "Um.. Oi, Kaoru- dono." He managed a weak smile. Did she hear me think?!  
  
"Kenshin.. you.. you don't have to be my partner if you don't want to." Kaoru looked away, feeling the pain of rejection. "I could ask someone else to trade partners." She gathered all her strength and smiled at Kenshin as if she didn't care.  
  
Kenshin realized he'd said his denials aloud and Kaoru misunderstood them. But why is she acting like she doesn't want me to be her partner, too? Kenshin frowned. "Iie, Kaoru-dono.. it's fine with me."  
  
Kaoru saw the frown in Kenshin's face and shook her head. He's so polite, even if he can't stand me, he still denies it. "No, really, Kenshin, our work would be ruined if we don't like each other's company, anyway." Kaoru knew she was saying the truth when she said 'we'.  
  
I guess I don't feel that way about him anymore. Kaoru thought distractedly.  
  
We? Don't like each other's company? We? WE? Kenshin thought frantically. She doesn't want my company anymore?  
  
She doesn't want me anymore?!  
  
Another part of Kenshin's brain whispered to him. It's here- the opportunity. This is what you've been waiting for all along, ne Kenshin? She's finally over you! Rejoice! She's finally going to leave you in peace.  
  
"But I don't want to." Kenshin heard himself saying. "I'd like more than anything to work with you."  
  
Where did that come from?! Kenshin demanded to himself.  
  
Kaoru looked taken aback by Kenshin's determination. It takes a lot to act, maybe he wants to give me a chance.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Kenshin nodded his head and smiled at Kaoru. "Of course I'm sure."  
  
NO!! I'm not sure! Kenshin thought to himself. But some force was acting on his body and all he could do was hear himself speak.  
  
"Okay, if you say so." Kaoru looked hesitant, not knowing if this is what she wanted.  
  
"Hai." Kenshin smiled and felt relieved. What the hell is going on with me?!  
  
I don't like her!! He screamed at himself. I can't even stand her! Kenshin blew his bangs away from his face and rubbed his eyes. He even slapped his face to make sure he was still Kenshin.  
  
Enishi saw him and approached. "I don't know what the big deal is.." Enishi frowned and sat down at the chair in front of Kenshin. "I mean, she's all right Kenshin. More than all right, I should even say. Why do you have to give her a hard time?"  
  
Kenshin looked at Enishi and for the first time, felt annoyed at his cousin. "And who do you think you are? You've only known her for days. What are you now? Her personal defendant?!"  
  
"Sheesh, Kenshin, I just can't see the point of your annoyance with her." Enishi scratched his head and continued. "She wasn't doing anything to you today, she even looked like she didn't want to be your partner as much as you did. So why did you have to rub it in?"  
  
"She didn't want me to be her partner?" Kenshin's eyes grew big.  
  
"Weren't you looking? She looked like she was about to puke!" Enishi laughed. "Not that it makes her less beautiful."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Now Enishi was talking about Kaoru as if he'd known her for ages. "And now you know how she's supposed to feel?! What's next Enishi? You'd know what she's gonna say next? Who grew up with her anyway? Was it you?!"  
  
"Whoa man, back off." Enishi grinned at Kenshin. "When did you become so sensitive when it came to Kaoru, anyways? You never gave a shit about her, and now you're suddenly a know-it-all when it came to her?! I may not have grown up with her, but at least I know how to treat her well. Unlike some people here who don't even see what's already in front of them."  
  
Kenshin glared at Enishi. "No, I'm not a know-it-all. But at least I know more about her than you do. And what's that supposed to mean?!" He shook with some kind of feeling he had never felt before.  
  
Enishi shrugged and stood up. "I guess that just means you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone, man." He eyed Kenshin carefully and added, "And what you're feeling, it's jealousy, dude."  
  
With that he walked away.  
  
Kenshin felt his body still shaking. "That is so NOT true." He took a deep breath and pushed away everything that had just happened. He wasn't gonna let it get to him.  
  
Oooooookaaaaay.. Enishi was kinda smart.. teehee..  
  
I hope that's longer and more action-packed.. I really do!! ^_^  
  
Please tell me what you guys think.. thanks so much for reading!! 


	8. Chapter 7 All Three Sides

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Yay!! We're at chapter seven!!! I just had to say that seven is my favorite number. teehee..  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
INTERRUPTION.  
  
Hehehe,, I think this chappie should be a LOT longer.. I am really sorry that the last three chapters were short and slow as you guys said, I was trying to jumble all my schoolwork and my writing these days.. you know how it is when you have a lot of papers due and you have tests coming up, but you just can't seem to concentrate because you wanna do something else? Well, that's how it is with me.. I know I have to study, but then all I can think about is how my fics would unfold.. and how I can tell the story in a way that everyone ends up being happy.. sigh. So, gomen nasai minna if I've been giving you low quality writing.. I promise to make it up to y'all! Okay, enough about me. on to the story. ^_^  
  
INTERRUPTION OVER  
  
Kaoru was sitting by herself on the gumi's hangout, when Kenji turned up and smiled at her in greeting. Kaoru was surprised for whenever Kaoru was alone at their place, Kenshin would never go there. I really want to forget him. He should just continue the way he was treating me before. She smiled back uneasily and returned to her book, completely ignoring whatever Kenshin was doing. The memory from her balcony was still in her mind.  
  
But it was impossible to ignore Kenshin. He kept on pacing around the small open house and arranging things at their table. He pbviously had something in mind. Kaoru looked up, slightly irritated.  
  
"Do you have a problem, Kenshin?" Kaoru furrowed her brow. The sooner she asked him, the sooner he'll stop fidgeting around.  
  
"Ano.. I don't have a problem Kaoru-dono." Kenshin smiled at Kaoru as if to show her there was no problem. And then he turned around to fix Sano's car magazines that have been mixed with Magumi's fashion ones.  
  
Kaoru turned back to her book and shrugged. Same old Kenshin, always trying to deny whenever something is wrong. Kaoru sighed inwardly. Any other day she would've exchanged her right leg just to get a chance to talk to Kenshin. But something inside her had changed. The past few days, she'd been hanging out with Enishi a lot, and as predictable as it may seem, she really feels as if something's happening between her and Enishi. In short, he'd almost replaced Kenshin's place in her thoughts.  
  
Kaoru felt her eyes wander from her book to Kenshin's figure in front of her. Kenshin was now attending to their bokkens in the case across Kaoru. Kaoru inwardly smiled at the sight of his handsome face concentrating on arranging the whole bunch of bokkens that were carelessly put away. Everyone, except Megumi, was on the Kendo team. Kenshin was their captain and he took Kendo seriously. As Kenshin's bangs fell to his face, shading the intense orbs of his, Kaoru felt this urge to push them away. But before she could take action, Kenshin himself pushed them away, his violet eyes never leaving his work. Kaoru observed Kenshin's lean, muscular body through his thin white cotton shirt and his relaxed wide-legged blue jeans. His strong, yet tender hands polished the wood and Kaoru couldn't help but wonder what those hands would feel on her skin. In fact, she spent almost half of her life wondering what he'd feel like in her arms.  
  
But of course, Kaoru had now faced the fact that something like that wouldn't happen. She'd never feel Kenshin's arms around her, nor would she even get that kiss she'd always dreamt of. In fact, she shouldn't even stare at Kenshin. Her resolve was new, and temptation was at its peak. She wanted to take her eyes off him, but she can't.  
  
It would be okay to look, right? Kaoru tried to assure herself. I will look, but I won't hope.  
  
Kenshin stood up and brushed his hands on his jeans and sighed. Kaoru observed that something was really bothering him. But she still wasn't over the incident last Monday, when Kenshin was assigned to be her partner, and he openly rejected this. Kaoru was afraid of more rejection from him, so she didn't venture for more.  
  
That's just one of the other reasons why I should forget him. Kaoru thought decisively. He pushes me away and I keep coming back for more. I need my pride back.  
  
Deep in thought, Kaoru didn't notice that Kenshin was now sitting beside her and looking at her expectantly.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin, confused. "Ano.. gomen, did you say something?" Kaoru looked down, blushing. "I was deep in thought that I didn't catch what you just said."  
  
"Oh," Kenshin frowned. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I just asked if you wanted to eat, my treat." Seeing Kaoru's shocked face, he hastily blabbed, "But if you're busy, that's okay with me. I just thought you might want to take a break, since you've been reading that book too long and you haven't turned a single page, so.oh I don't know.." He trailed off.  
  
Kaoru turned beet red. She had been so engrossed in watching Kenshin that she forgot to pretend she was REALLY reading by turning a few pages or so! Kaoru was also surprised at Kenshin's invitation. Did he really want to treat her to something? Kaoru's world was turning upside down. Here is the man of her dreams, finally making a move, even if it may be friendly, but still a move!! Do I accept or do I refuse?!  
  
Kaoru felt Kenshin fidgeting with his fingers. He's thinking it was a mistake to ask me.. Kaoru thought sadly.  
  
"Uh.." Kaoru started, but couldn't quite continue.  
  
Kenshin spoke again. "I'd love to have-"  
  
Enishi came running up and waving to Kaoru. "Oi Kaoru-chan!! We were gonna watch that movie at the film center today, right?" Enishi grinned at Kaoru. "Let's go, or we'll be late!"  
  
". you for company" Kenshin silently muttered to himself.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin regretfully and smiled. "I'm sorry Kenshin, but Enishi and I have plans. Maybe next time." She stood up and went over to Enishi, leaving Kenshin alone.  
  
Enishi made a salute at Kenshin and grinned. "I'd ask you to come with us, but I remember you said you didn't like watching reruns. So ja!" With that Enishi took Kaoru's hand and they walked over to Enishi's car.  
  
Kaoru turned around to wave at Kenshin and saw him looking at her forlornly. What's wrong with him? Kaoru wondered as Enishi opened the car door for her and she went in.  
  
Kenshin sat glumly, not wanting to move. He looked after Kaoru's long black hair and her blue tank top slowly fading. He blew his bangs off his face and sighed, his heart feeling like a ton of bricks had been thrown on top of it.  
  
"Why did I even ask her?" Kenshin complained to no one. "I should've known she and Enishi had plans."  
  
"And why did I even want to ask her? I mean, she's not even a good companion for me! She'd just go on and on talking about stuff I don't want to hear."  
  
But that's not true and Kenshin knew it. Kaoru was an interesting conversationalist and they have the same areas of interest. And those stuff they don't agree on, they have a good debate over it. She was also a no-nonsense talker.  
  
Kenshin knew this, for there was a time when they were 10 years old that they talked the whole day. There was a country club party that encouraged adults to take their children with them. But the other children were too snobby for both their tastes and they found themselves left alone in a room with no choice but for Kenshin to talk to Kaoru. It's either that or one of the snobby kids in the other room. Soon, they were talking about things that interested them at that age, and Kenshin found himself highly entertained by Kaoru's company. It wasn't until their parents found them locked up inside that room alone, that he started to get irritated with Kaoru again. He remembered Kaoru's mom teasing his mom that someday Kenshin and Kaoru would get married and other stuff like that. He hated the conversation and turned to Kaoru, expecting her to share the same disgust with him. But he saw that she was enjoying the teasing too. Since then, he avoided Kaoru at ALL costs. His childish view of her clouded his better judgment. And he refused to see Kaoru in another way.  
  
Until now. He didn't know what snapped in him to make him stay with Kaoru in here today. What made him stay, he couldn't figure out either. And of course, he had no idea why he even wanted to ask her to spend MORE time with him. Maybe it was because he was desperate to make it up to her when she thought that he was openly rejecting her last Monday. But no, Kaori knew Kenshin always refused her, he didn't need to make it up to her. That's really rude, Kenshin. his mind sang at him. Kenshin realized he'd been rude to Kaoru all his life, and no one would blame her if she chose to ignore him from now on.  
  
"Kuso." Kenshin muttered, his violet eyes clouded with hate for himself.  
  
But why am I thinking of all these now? I never thought of all these before. And even if I knew I was being rude to her, I wouldn't have cared the least bit. Kenshin wondered. So why now?  
  
The sudden irritation at Enishi was questioned too. Kenshin never felt competitive in his life. He just wasn't the type to compare himself to other guys and prove himself the best. But lately, Enishi seems like a threat to him, and in what sense, he couldn't say. But the sight of him makes him want to turn away. And what's more intolerable is the fact that Enishi, his best friend, keeps on hanging out with Kaoru, the girl he can't stand. Another thing he can't get is how Kaoru lets Enishi ravish her with attention, when its known that Kaori likes Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin thought that maybe he was just jealous of the time Enishi keeps on spending with Kaoru. But Enishi wasn't even here before. Plus the guys in the gumi were his best friends too. He was never the type to be possessive. And he couldn't care less if Kaoru transferred her affections to someone else. That was his wish, wasn't it?  
  
So what could be it?  
  
He walked outside and looked up at the sky. "So blue, like her eyes." Kenshin absently muttered. Suddenly, a thought came to his head.  
  
"Could it be possible? Have I been in love with her all along!?" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock. The answers came rushing to him, more than he wanted to accept. More than his mind could take.  
  
He got irritated at Kaoru because she knew from the start that they were meant to be. He wasn't ready to accept that fact yet.  
  
He always believed himself to be a man of great control, Kaoru's appearance in his life made his emotions surface.  
  
He avoided Kaoru because he refused to see her as a woman who could make his defenses weak, who could break his heart.  
  
He always said he didn't want Kaoru, but he didn't know how untrue that was until Enishi came into the picture.  
  
He hated Enishi's guts because that meant taking away Kaoru's attention from him.  
  
He didn't like her affections and mistook them to be bad for him. In reality, he just wanted her to keep on waiting for him.  
  
He didn't want Kaoru when she wanted him. And now that he does, she's already with someone else.  
  
Kaoru finally found someone who's willing to give his heart to her. Maybe someone better than Kenshin.  
  
He remembered Aoshi telling him how you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone.  
  
Kenshin felt sick to his stomach.  
  
He recalled his conversation with Enishi about the same thing.  
  
Kenshin saw a hundred more thoughts swimming in his head, but he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
How stupid could he have been?  
  
He ran blindly to his car, speeding away- running to Kaoru and her love that might be lost to him forever.  
  
Sometimes, the truth wasn't easy to bear.  
  
Oh dear. revelations are always emotional, ne? I mean, you either laugh or you cry.  
  
"Oh no it seems to go. but you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone..."  
  
::Author sings loudly::  
  
Now it's time for Kenshin to make his move. He's been a big baka!!! How does he take Kaoru back?!  
  
Oh, yeah, Val-kun, I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply.. I have no more load!!!  
  
::sob::  
  
Minna, did you know that my As in me ONLY internet bill reached a thousand bucks?!  
  
::kawaii faints::  
  
Yep.. and now I'm gonna have to pay.. Waaaaaaaaaah.. :o  
  
The Philo test went good. but the NatSci test. how do I begin to explain about that darn test?! Grrrrrrr..  
  
Minna, thanks for reading and reviewing and still bearing with me!! I hope y'all like this chappie.  
  
Till next time! ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8 Steps Needed

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
I look up  
  
and I  
  
see your  
  
beautiful blue eyes  
  
sparkle at  
  
me.  
  
I look  
  
up and I  
  
see you with him.  
  
You're breathless.  
  
I  
  
look up but  
  
those eyes shine not for  
  
me.  
  
beautiful blue eyes  
  
no longer for me.  
  
blue.  
  
me.  
  
Kenshin couldn't sleep that night. He kept tossing and turning, trying to fathom how his world suddenly turned upside down. He tossed aside his sheets, revealing his well-toned torso and his favorite pair of cotton jimmies. He glanced at Kaoru's bedroom and scowled.  
  
All along she'd been in front of him, how could he not have noticed? How could he have been so dense? So blind? He pushed Kaoru away, and worse, he pushed her towards another guy. He couldn't believe his stupidity.  
  
Maybe it's true, maybe he's just a big jerk and he deserved this kind of feeling. He wished that he didn't come to this realization at all. Wishes Kenshin thought, remembering the last time he wished for Kaoru to back off. I don't wanna wish for anything anymore..   
  
He heard a car pull up and he didn't have to look through his window to know that it was Enishi's red BMW. But he did, and he saw Enishi open Kaoru's door for her and they walked to Kaoru's house. Kenshin clenched his teeth as he saw Enishi hold Kaoru's hands. He knew what was going to happen next and he dreaded seeing it, but he still stayed and watched. They semm to be engaging good nights and some small talk and Kenshin felt a bit relieved. Maybe they're just friends Kenshin thought.  
  
"Who am I kidding? Friends don't go out all nights of the week!" Kenshin muttered.  
  
Suddenly he saw Enishi stooped over to Kaoru and kiss her on the lips. Kenshin felt his blood boil and his muscles tense up as the kiss slightly deepened, then he saw Kaoru pull back. Kenshin immediately knew that they weren't making out yet for Kaoru seemed to be holding something back. Could it be for me? Kenshin thought hopefully. But then he saw Kaoru smile sweetly at Enishi as she went in. Kenshin retreated to his desk, toying with his gadgets while waiting for Enishi to burst into his room. Kenshin knew this for Enishi's been doing that since last week.  
  
Within minutes, Enishi breezed through Kenshin's room and plopped on his bed.  
  
"Ah, I knew you were still awake!" Enishi happily made himself comfortable in Kenshin's sheets.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Enishi continued. "I had the best time!- No, scratch that." Enishi grinned. "Everytime I'm with Kaoru, I feel like I'm alive, like everything's good and okay. She has this way of making me feel that. You know what I mean?"  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth. "No, I don't know what you mean, Enishi. Because for one, I don't have the time to get to know Kaoru MORE. I got sick of that when we were kids, remember?"  
  
Enishi didn't seem to have caught the sarcasm dripping in Kenshin's voice or if he did, he let it pass. "Well, mate, you should. I don't mean you should with Kaoru." Enishi paused and laughed. Kenshin tried to laugh with him. "You should find a girl who makes you feel like that, I mean. Because it's really something else."  
  
"Um, yeah, whatever." Kenshin waved his hand as if not caring.  
  
"Listen, cuz," Enishi turned to look seriously at Kenshin. "the thing I said to you the other day, about you being jealous, well. I know you're not. You're not the type to get jealous plus if you did, it wouldn't be over Kaoru. I guess I just snapped when I saw her getting hurt by you. She's really something more, Kenshin. I guess it seemed a bit unfair to me that she easily gets hurt by the person she cared for long ago." Enishi looked sorry.  
  
Kenshin was taken aback. Here he was, hating Enishi for his guts, and now Enishi didn't even have a single clue and was even apologizing and feeling bad for something he had a right to do. Worse, Kenshin proved that Kaoru has forgotten all about him, Enishi said so.  
  
Kenshin managed a weak smile and a fake yawn. "Dude, it's nothing. I know you like her so you're sensitive when it came to her. It's really no big deal. Hey, it's getting late, why don't we sleep, ne?" Kenshin made a move towards his bed and yawned again.  
  
Anishi stood up and headed for the door. He stopped at the knob and glanced at Kenshinwho was tucking himself in.  
  
"I'm really glad you're my cousin and my best friend man. I'm even gladder that I transferred here. And if not for you, I wouldn't have known Kaoru all over again. You brought us together man." Enishi nodded at Kenshin and left happily.  
  
For a moment, Kenshin lay motionless in his bed. Then without thinking, he hurled one of his pillows towards the door. There was an eruption of goose- feathers flying all over his room, slowly falling to the floor. Kenshin turned on his back and tried to sleep, but everytime he closed his eyes, the vision of Enishi kissing Kaoru flashed before him.  
  
"What'd you get?! What'd you get?!" Sano demanded Soujirou as the students in the drama class milled around comparing scenes. Professor Ikusawa had assigned them scenes and situations that they would act after a month of lessons. Some were already at the teacher's desk, complaining.  
  
Soujirou tried to smile, but couldn't. "Megumi and I are supposed to do something dramatic! She's supposed to be my mother and I'm supposed to be her son who turned crazy and killed the rest of our family!!" Soujirou wailed for the first time. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CRY!!!!!!"  
  
Sano smirked and said, "Oh well, to bad for us! Mine's kinda sad and romantic too. Sayo Magdalla's supposed to die in my arms. at least I get a kiss!!!" Sano winked at Soujiro.  
  
"What did you get, Aoshi?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"Don't ask." Aoshi growled. After a few seconds he continued. "Could you believe the nerve of that teacher?! She gave me a romantic comedy!! COMEDY!" Aoshi pulled at his long hair, obviously frustrated. "I mean, Krissy, I could understand. She laughs like a crazy girl-OUCH!"  
  
Krissy thwacked Aoshi with her COMM III book. "That's what you get for calling me crazy!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen. I was just trying to explain how comedy is so NOT me!" He turned to Sano and Soujirou. "She can do it, but I cannot. It's a disgrace to my icy reputation!" He turned to Krissy and said, "Let's go talk to Ikusawa-san and maybe we can convince her to change our scene to something more tragic or revengeful." And they walked away.  
  
"Che! Seems like the old hag wasn't able to pinpoint which part really becomes us, ne?" He caught sight of Kenshin and Kaoru and dragged Soujirou over to them. "Oi Kenshin! Jo-chan! What'd you get?"  
  
The two immediately turned their heads down and blushed.  
  
"Ano.." Kaoru started.  
  
"We got romance." Kenshin silently said.  
  
"Huh?" Soujirou strained his neck to hear what Kenshin was saying.  
  
Kaoru cleared her throat.  
  
"WegotromanceArurounirescuesagirlfromdangerandtheylivetogetherandthentheyfal linlove."  
  
Sano and Soujirou face faults while Kenshin and Kaoru burn with embarrassment.  
  
Sano was the first one to speak. "Well, that serves you both right, you know." He winked and left for Megumi's direction.  
  
"Yeah. I guess Ikusawa-san was right on your case. Ja!" He went over to separate Misao and Saitoh who were having a fight.  
  
Kaoru smiled shyly at Kenshin and shrugged. "We can't complain. That wouldn't be professional-like. Let's just try and see what we can do to give justice to the roles.  
  
Kenshin nodded at Kaoru and grinned. "Yeah, I'm thinking that too. So, um, when do I come over to practice?"  
  
Kaoru was taken aback at Kenshin's eagerness to practice his lines. "Oh! Um, how about Saturday?"  
  
Kenshin seemed to think. "How about tonight?" He was surprised at his own forwardness.  
  
"Ano, I can't tonight." Kaoru paused and hesitated. "Enishi's taking me out to dinner." For a moment there, Kaoru thought she saw Kenshin frown, but she dismissed it thinking Kenshin wouldn't care what she did anyway.  
  
"Oh." He let his bangs fall to his face. "Then Saturday it is."  
  
Kaoru stood up and gathered her things. Kenshin did the same and asked her where she was heading.  
  
"Nani?!" Kaoru glanced up at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "We have Kendo practice today, don't you remember? Kendo training is every Wednesday and Friday! Are you okay?!"  
  
Kenshin was dumbfounded. He forgot Kendo practice!! He must be going crazy. He stood there, with his eyes wide, not knowing what came over him.  
  
Kaoru peered up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You must have a lot on your mind lately." She looked at him with a face filled with concern.  
  
"Iie.. I'm all right. Do you mind if I walk with you to the gym?" For a moment there, Kenshin feared that Enishi might've asked her already, but remembering that Enishi had a Business Club meeting, he hoped for a positive answer.  
  
Kaoru's thoughts ran like mad in her head. He's asking you to accompany him?! When did he do that?! He must be sick! Kaoru smiled politely and said, "Yeah, why not? But we have to pass by the hangout first, our bokkens are there, if you don't remember!"  
  
Kenshin laughed and nodded at Kaoru. He remembered how easy it was to talk to her and how much fun he had that night when they were kids. Not a bit has changed, except now she's more mature, and that she doesn't care for you as much. Kenshin pushed the thought from his head and listened as Kaoru talked a bit more. Then, without warning, he took Kaoru's books from her hands and carried it along with his own.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him, puzzled but she was too stunned to protest. They talked and laughed some more, forgetting the awkwardness they've always felt around each other. As they reached the gumi's hangout, Kaoru went in to get their bokkens.  
  
Kenshin watched her with wonder and warmth. I had her once but I lost her. He thought. Immediately he knew what he was going to do.  
  
Kaoru walked up to him, a bit frazzled with the weight of all the bokkens, but still smiling.  
  
He was going to win her back, at whatever cost.  
  
Okay. at least I didn't make Aoshi huggle with me there, ne?! ^_^  
  
Thanks guys for reading and everything.. I hope these installments are better and longer.. more action to come soon!!  
  
Ei.. you guys think Kiko is a nice nickname? :p My crush's nick is Kiko.. and it's cute.  
  
okay, till next chappies!! Love you all! 


	10. Chapter 9 Love and Hate

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 9  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
You think that  
  
I don't care for  
  
Her soulful eyes  
  
Dancing in the light of  
  
My heart reaches out  
  
For her you see  
  
It is you she loves not  
  
Me.  
  
  
  
"You're what?!" Aoshi turned to look at Kenshin as if he had lost his mind.  
  
They were drinking frappuccinos and eating waffles at Starbuck's while catching up on each other's lives. It was a Friday night and everyone else had dates, except the two of them.  
  
"I'm gonna take her back." Kenshin looked sternly at Aoshi. "It's the ONLY way."  
  
Aoshi glared at Kenshin with those icy blue eyes of his. "You are not going to do such thing."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because," Aoshi rolled his eyes. "they're a couple now. Can't you see that? I mean, Kenshin, wake up. She wanted you half of her life, and now that she realizes that you aren't all that, you barge in and take back your place in her heart?! I mean, man, isn't that just a wee bit crazy?"  
  
Kenshin was silent.  
  
Aoshi continued his lecture," And not to mention selfish?! She has MOVED ON, Kenshin. She's GONE. She's NOT YOURS anymore. Could you hear the emphasis in those words? Are you even listening to me?!!"  
  
Kenshin raked a hand on his hair and shrugged. "But I have to do this Aoshi. I need her. It may sound like I'm selfish, and maybe I am, but I have never in my entire life felt this kind of feeling. You don't know that because you haven't loved."  
  
"I haven't? What do you think I felt for Misao?" Aoshi looked incredulously at his friend. "I loved her enough to let her go. She wanted Soujirou, not me. But I accepted that and I moved on. You should do the same pal." Aoshi stared into space and sighed.  
  
"I know. But I also know she still has some of that feeling for me. I can feel it whenever I look at her. And just the today, while we were walking towards Kendo practice, I felt her soul complete mine." Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of that walk.  
  
"Baka yarou." Aoshi grinned and shoved Kenshin. "What's this crap about 'soul'? C'mon, Kenshin. You were never one to talk about feelings and heart and soul and mushy stuff like that. Especially about Kaoru. Plus if she touched your soul, why isn't she with you instead of Enishi? Why are you here sharing a miserable cup of coffee with me? And if you do feel all that. don't you remember your cousin Enishi? Our good friend? Your best friend? Maybe you don't, but let me remind you that no girl, and I mean NO girl is worth destroying a perfect friendship for."  
  
Kenshin smiled sadly. "Yeah, no guy would steal his friend's girl. I know, I know." He paused and muttered, "Stupid rule if you ask me."  
  
Aoshi glanced at his watch and looked intently at Kenshin. "Well, let's forget about all that for a while. nothing you can do anymore. I'd kick your ass if you try anything that would tear those two apart. Kaoru deserves happiness; she's a nice girl. Enishi will be able to give that to her. If they break up, then you can make your move. But until then, keep it to yourself."  
  
Kenshin absently nodded.  
  
"Wanna shoot some pool?" Aoshi asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
They stood up and left.  
  
Do you know  
  
What you do to me whenever  
  
You're near? You're like a cloud in my  
  
Sunshine shielding me from hurt yet  
  
Hovering over my sure  
  
Shot at happiness.  
  
Kaoru woke up with a start and glanced at her clock. "9:00! I overslept!!" She immediately jumped off her bed and headed for the shower. I had such a good time today that I forgot I had a lot of homework to do. She thought to herself. She remembered she also had to rehearse lines with Kenshin. She thought it would be alright to be near to Kenshin now, she was definitely over him. Enishi was her man now, and everything was perfect.  
  
Kaoru went downstairs to find Kenshin sitting on their living room sofa talking to her mother. He turned around and smiled at her in greeting.  
  
She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Why is it that every time I walk two steps forward, the sight of him always drags me back to where I started? She looked at Kenshin's freshly-scrubbed face, his long red hair and his kind violet eyes, and inwardly swooned. He's so handsome. Kaoru couldn't help but think. Baka! Think of Enishi!!  
  
Kaoru smiled back at Kenshin and invited him upstairs. Kaoru suddenly remembered the framed picture on her bedside table, and then she remembered that she put that picture away. Kaoru smiled and promised herself she wouldn't think of Kenshin THAT way again.  
  
As they sat down in the beanbags on Kaoru's floor, Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru. She was talking about something Kenshin's mind had tuned out. He was too busy tracing her face in his mind and rationalizing the blueness of her eyes. Her skin seemed to be so soft that Kenshin reached out and touched her face with his hand.  
  
"Na-" Kaoru whispered. Her eyes widening in his warm touch.  
  
Kenshin was out of control. He leaned over and kissed her on slowly on the lips. His lips hungrily searched for hers, unable to stop.  
  
Kaoru's body jolted and she hastily pushed Kenshin away. She slapped him hard, tears sprang from her eyes.  
  
"What the hell do you think you just did?!" Kaoru demanded Kenshin.  
  
Ouch! That is one big hit on Kenshin's ego!! Man, I am sooooo sorry I had to do that.. but it was necessary!!  
  
Well,, thanks for the comments and criticisms!!  
  
Domo arigatou Dora-chan for putting my fic up in your site.. minna.. please visit her kick-ass site.. http://www23.brinkster.com/kikac03  
  
Gomen if this chappie is short.. I had to end there.. teehee.. more soon!! 


	11. Chapter 10a Kenshin and Kaoru

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I. Kenshin and Kaoru  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
"What.the.hell.did.you.think.you.just.did?!?!" Kaoru asked again, this time emphasizing each word.  
  
Kenshin stared at her, unable to talk. He pulled at his hair, slumping on the beanie, hoping that the floor would open and swallow him whole.  
  
Kaoru stood up and paced around her room, her thoughts were blurred and her heart was beating furiously. Instinctively, her hand reached up to touch her lips. She still felt Kenshin's warm and probing lips on hers, his breath tingling her sensations. She turned to Kenshin and let out a long breath. She didn't want him anymore. No. She wasn't gonna give in. Her anger quickly returned and she started to speak. "Are you a psycho or something?!"  
  
Kenshin abruptly stood up and faced Kaoru, his pride getting the best of him. "But you kissed me back! You can't deny that!" He wailed. "How was I supposed to know I should stop? How was I supposed to know what I did was wrong when I felt that you wanted it too?!" He was shouting now.  
  
"How dare you say I kissed you back!" Kaoru screamed at Kenshin furiously, her own pride swelling.  
  
But I did Kaoru thought  
  
"And how dare you even imply that I liked kissing you?! I DID NOT!" She took a step closer to Kenshin, glaring up at him.  
  
Oh, but I did.  
  
She could smell his scent now; their faces were only a few inches away. Kaoru could feel her knees weakening and her resolve not to love this man fading away. But Kaoru was strong-willed, and her self-value was at its peak. Instead of kissing him like she wanted to do, she continued ranting at him.  
  
"And, god, Kenshin, you are so stupid! Of course what you did was wrong! It was totally wrong. Who do you think you are anyway?" She was now poking Kenshin with her hands due to frustration. Kenshin kept his head down, overcome with guilt and shame for making Kaoru feel this way.  
  
"Do you think if you come trotting back into my life and started kissing me, I'd forget everything and come crawling back to you?! What is it Kenshin? Is it the pleasure of seeing me suffer because of you that you miss so much? That would make you wreck my life just to get what you want?!" Kaoru sobbed hysterically. "I am SO over you Kenshin. I am so over your jerkiness and your 'I'm-too-good-for-Kaoru' crap! I've wasted half of my life on you and I'm not about to waste the other half of my life on you!" A fresh round of tears came over Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru weaken and wiped her tears with his hands. He cupped her face and looked at her glistening eyes and saw turmoil in them. He felt a stab of pain knowing he was the reason for her hurting.  
  
Kaoru saw Kenshin's intense violet eyes filled with love and concern that she couldn't help but turn away. She'd been waiting for this moment her entire life, and now that it's happening, she already belonged to someone else. She wanted so much to be able to return his longed for affections but she couldn't.  
  
"Aishiteru Kaoru." Kenshin whispered. "I-  
  
Kaoru flinched and looked down. "No, I don't want to hear any of this. Please stop!"  
  
Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's shoulders. "No, Kaoru, look at me. Please look at me." Kaoru slowly looked up, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm really sorry I didn't realize how much I love you earlier. Kami, if I could take everything I did to you, and if I could turn back the time, I would. Believe me, I would do anything to have you back. I just need to know if there's a chance.. any chance I might. might win you back again." It was Kenshin's turn to flinch, for as much as he wanted to have Kaoru, he didn't want to hurt his best friend at all.  
  
But before he could stop himself, Kenshin found himself putting his arms around Kaoru and leaning over to kiss Kaoru again, but she pushed him away with her hands clutched into fists, pushing at his chest.  
  
"Iie.." Kaoru sniffled. "I- I don't love you anymore Kenshin. I am with Enishi now and he's the one I love." Kaoru looked away so that Kenshin wouldn't know she was lying.  
  
Kenshin slowly removed his hands on her and took a step back. His eyes wide with shock, pain evident on his handsome face.  
  
"Kenshin, there's no more chance. I don't feel anything for you anymore. It wasn't even love, I think." It took out everything from Kaoru to be able to say that to Kenshin.  
  
"That's not true! That is a lie and you know that Kaoru!" Kenshin lashed out on Kaoru, tears now stinging his eyes and blurring his vision. "You don't love him! I see it in your eyes! Call me a jerk, call me anything you want, but I know. I know in my heart that you still feel something for me. You've proven it from the way you kissed me back!" Kenshin stopped himself, realizing how rude he'd been, how selfish. Here he was, lashing out at Kaoru, accusing her of running away when he himself had been running away for the longest time. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Gomen nasai Kaoru. I didn't mean to scream at you. I. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." He sat back down, his hand on his head, clutching his hair.  
  
Kaoru stared at him and sat down in front of him. "Kenshin-"  
  
Kenshin cut her off. "No Kaoru, the moment is here. I've been running away for too long. I will make it up to you. I will give you everything I could; just say you'll give me a chance." Kenshin begged on his knees, his violet orbs filled with tears, pleading for Kaoru to consent. "Onegai, Kaoru. you and I belong together. You know that. You don't belong to Enishi. you belong to me.."  
  
Kaoru looked down, her hair falling to her face. She took a deep breath and looked up to see Kenshin's eyes intent on her. She laid her hand on his cheek. So handsome.I'll never touch this face again. Kaoru removed her hand on his face and stood up. "I've belonged to you the moment I laid eyes on you, you know that very well. I've loved you for so long, and I've been contented in loving you from afar." Kaoru shook her head and smiled sadly. "But you know what, Kenshin? I now realize that love just isn't enough. and that no matter how hard you try, you just can't seem to win. I've given up, Kenshin. I've given up on you."  
  
Kenshin stood up and nodded at Kaoru. He slowly walked towards her door and left.  
  
The silence was deafening for Kaoru. She stood there, rooted to the floor, in her mind's eye, she saw Kenshin leaving her room, leaving her life forever. She crumpled to the floor, weeping and gasping for breath and darkness enveloped her whole being.  
  
Sorry if this is short!! And sorry if the second installation, Enishi isn't posted yet. I haven't encoded it yet!! Gomen, gomen!! ::Kawaii bows down:: It's that darn UP!! They've been loading me us freshies with exams and paperworks and projects and I'm getting used to papercuts by now!! Kuso.  
  
So for the part two of Chap 10, Enishi and Kenshin will fight.. but not with swords, I'm afraid.. they don't have swords in this lifetime.. gomen!  
  
Thanks for bearing with me and reading and all.. sigh.. I'm sorry I'm a bad fic writer.. I make Kaoru slap Kenshin and Kenshin shout at Kaoru. I'm inspiration-LESS!! Hahahaha.  
  
Yoshi. where are you?! I NEED inspiration! *^_^* 


	12. Chapter 10b Enishi

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
II. Enishi  
  
Do you know how happy She could be  
  
Like a butterfly that is  
  
Floating freely over the skies, over my  
  
Eyes, taking my soul with her.  
  
It hurts me, pains me, kills me to know  
  
That She's happy. with  
  
out me.  
  
Enishi saw everything. Hell, he saw things he didn't even want to see. Or hoped to see.  
  
He paced around his room, waiting for Kenshin to go up. Enishi heard footsteps and a loud bang on Kenshin's door. He quickly left his room and barged into Kenshin's.  
  
Kenshin looked up at Enishi, clearly distracted. "Oh, hey. What's up?" He looked back down at the book he was pretending to be reading.  
  
"Fuck you!" Enishi glared at Kenshin, his eyes shooting daggers.  
  
Kenshin began to stand up and peered at Enishi, feigning innocence. "Nani?"  
  
"You're such an asshole Kenshin!" Enishi shoved him roughly and Kenshin stumbled onto his bed. "You weasel!"  
  
Kenshin snickered at the thought of being called a weasel. "Enishi, weasel only fits Misao-dono. not me." He stood up again and grinned at Enishi. "What's up with the macho-drive?"  
  
Enishi flared up, there was nothing funny about this situation and he didn't like the way Kenshin was taking things. "You don't get it, do you? You think you can just walk back in and take everything away? You think a kiss can wipe everything away?! Who the hell do you think you are anyway?!"  
  
Kenshin moved away from Enishi, finally accepting the fact that he already knew his feelings towards Kaoru. "How'd you find out?" He choked out the words, not daring to look at Enishi.  
  
Enishi grabbed Kenshin's shirt and made Kenshin face him. He grasped his cousin's shoulder and punched him on the stomach. Kenshin was taken aback as Enishi's eyes flashed in anger and he scored another punch at his face. Kenshin rolled down and spit blood on his carpeted floor. Enishi glared at him, panting.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know!" Enishi growled at Kenshin, who kept his head bent, his bangs covering his eyes. "You don't deserve her. you don't deserve her at all! You're just some low-life scum who can't get over his pride! Get over yourself, Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin leapt and lunged himself at Enishi, hitting him in the jaw. "Shut up Enishi! SHUT UP!" Kenshin immediately regretted what he did and took a step towards Enishi, his eyes wide with fear and guilt.  
  
Enishi staggered backward as he held his hand up to his bloodied face. He turned his back to Kenshin and stared at the window.  
  
Kenshin took another step towards Enishi, but Enishi raised his hand, signaling Kenshin to stop and remain where he is. "I don't want to fight with you anymore Enishi. We're best friends."  
  
"How could you do this? How could you do this to me?" Enishi wept, his tears unseen. Clearly, the fight was over, but the storm hasn't passed.  
  
"It was all my fault. I didn't know what came over me."  
  
Enishi turned to look at Kenshin, pain evident in his eyes. "Then why didn't you stop yourself? Why didn't she stop you?! Why do you have to hurt me this way Kenshin? What is it I did for me to deserve this kind of pain?!"  
  
"Enishi, she stopped. She didn't want to kiss me."  
  
"Oh, God. Tell me everything's just a rotten nightmare. that I'll wake up to find that you're still my best friend, and she's still my girl." Enishi raked a hand through his hair and shrugged slowly. "I really love her. I never loved anyone this way."  
  
Kenshin smiled sadly. "She loves you too. You should've known that." He turned to his bed and sat down, rubbing his palms on his swollen cheek, hoping that it could also ease the pain he was undergoing. "And I'm still your main man. And she's still your girl."  
  
Enishi shook his head and sighed. "I want to believe that. Kami knows how much I want to believe that." He shook his head again and looked at his hands.  
  
"What I did- it was wrong. I know that." Kenshin took a deep breath and managed an apologetic smile. "But I won't do it again, I swear to you, Enishi. We. we're brothers. nothing should come between us. I know I've been really insensitive and unfeeling, and I'm a real asshole. I don't have a right to ask for your forgiveness. I just need you to know how sorry I really am. And she loves you, not me. That's all that matters now." He felt a deep pang as he said those last lines.  
  
Enishi looked up, walked towards the door and stopped. He hesitated for a moment then left.  
  
The minute he closed the door, he already knew the truth.  
  
Kaoru wasn't his girl.  
  
She never was.  
  
Argh!! I wanted someone to kill someone lese, but then that would be too much! Teehee.. Okay.. so I didn't. and I really wanted everyone to be intact at the end of the fic.  
  
Kawaii is v. happy cuz she just read Gilmore Girls' spoilers and she found out Jess and Rory will be a probable team-up!! Oh, yesiree!! Rory will kiss Jess and.  
  
Okay, okay, you guys probably know this already anyways! I should stop and talk about my fic instead!  
  
Funny thing, Mirai seems to be like GG. stable relationships- Rory and Dean/ Kenji and Kaori. Third party-Jess/Arashi. a really committed and dedicated bf- Kenji, a stolen kiss and undeniable attraction. hehe.. really funny!  
  
I'M BLABBING!! SOMEBODY SHUT ME UP!  
  
Okay, okay, I'll shut up. I dunno what'll happen next in my fic.. does Enishi give Kaoru up or does the fight over her silently continue? I dunno.. cuz if I do that, Kenshin would turn out kinda weasel-y.. stealing Kaoru from under Enishi's really nice nose. y'know what I mean? ^_^  
  
Kawaii is not in the mood for romantic moments cuz her life lacks those so-called moments.. Grrrrr.. Yes, Kawaii's life is full of deadlines and paperworks! Aargh!  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot. in case you guys are wondering, the stupid poems are mine just pops in my head.... so no need to put a disclaimer. not that anyone would even want to claim them! But if you wanna use them, just tell me. and it'll be cool.  
  
Minna: WHY would we WANT to use your idiotic, non-rhyming poems?! We don't even wanna read it in the first place! ::minna grumbles:: Kawaii: Err.. got a point there. ::blushes:: Minna: So.. why are you still talking?! Kawaii: Err. ::sweatdrops:: Minna: You're taking waaaaaaaaaaaaay too much space. Plus you're boring us with all these silly babbling. Get on with the story, BAKA! Kawaii: ::rushes back to her PC:: Hai! Hai! ::pants::  
  
Thank you minna for reading and reviewing and keeping me company. Domo arigatou gozaimasta!  
  
Till next chappie!! 


	13. Chapter 11 Letting You Go

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... The song ain't mine either. it's the Goo Goo Dolls' I love them! I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
You take a lot of chances with your feelings  
  
No one really knows what you feel  
  
And fiction is the only way you're dealing  
  
You turn your pretty head if it gets real  
  
You take it so slowly  
  
And your eyes take it so slowly  
  
And it's only when you think about me  
  
Oh yeah  
  
When you think about me  
  
Think about me Think About Me Goo Goo Dolls  
  
"Do you still love him?"  
  
Kaoru looked up at Enishi, startled. They were walking around their village that Sunday morning, trying to clear things on their heads.  
  
"Love who, Enishi-kun?" Kaoru innocently blinked back up at Enishi.  
  
Enishi frowned at Kaoru then looked away. "You know perfectly well who I'm talking about."  
  
When Kaoru didn't say anything, Enishi pushed further. "I saw the kiss."  
  
"Oh." Kaoru simply said. She didn't know what words to say to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal, like she didn't have anything to do with it. She thought that Enishi must've seen through her. She suddenly wanted to puke, overcome with guilt for her untamed emotions.  
  
Enishi stopped walking and stood in front of Kaoru. "Oh?! Is that the best you could do? Won't you even deny anything?"  
  
Kaoru ran a hand through her long black hair. "What do you want me to say, Enishi? That I planned everything? That I enjoyed the stupid kiss?" She walked on, leaving Enishi a few steps behind her.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
Kaoru stopped at that question. "What do you think?" A minute ago, she was overcome with guilt, but now instead of feeling shameful, she felt anger. Enishi seemed to want to push her into admitting something she didn't want to admit even to herself. "I didn't ask Kenshin to kiss me, nor did I want the kiss. It just happened and I couldn't do anything to stop it, okay? It wasn't my fault so stop prodding."  
  
Enishi winced as if Kaoru had slapped him. He only wanted to make her happy. He thought that if Kaoru admitted her feelings for Kenshin, he could find it in himself to let her go. Apparently, she still refuses to see things as they really are. Maybe, he thought, maybe there was still a chance for them. "Kaoru. do you know how much I love you.?" he knew what he just said could either turn Kaoru to him or put her into Kenshin's arms. But he didn't care. He had to know the truth.  
  
It was Kaoru's turn to wince. "Enishi, I. " She couuldn't finish. She didn't even know how to finish or what to say.  
  
"Kaoru, I love you more than I knew I could ever love. Above all, I want to make you happy. And as cliché as it may sound, if you will be happy with someone else, even if that's not me, I'll willingly let you go." Enishi barely whispered the last words he said.  
  
"You don't have to Enishi-kun." Kaoru protested a bit too eagerly. "I love you."  
  
Damn Kaoru thought. It sounded weak and untrue.  
  
It was.  
  
Enishi shook his head and smiled a bit sadly at Kaoru. "You're a terrible liar, Kaoru-chan."  
  
"Uh." Kaoru blushed hotly and looked down. Maybe she should just go and admit it. "It's not that I don't love you Enishi... Kami knows I do! It's just that.-"  
  
"You love him more." Enishi finished for her. He felt an invisible sword cut through his heart. "I knew that."  
  
"You must think I'm a bitch." Kaoru looked down, unable to meet Enishi's eyes. She felt so ashamed and relieved at the same time. "You must hate me so!"  
  
Enishi shook his head as some of his spiked hair fell to his eyes. "I don't hate you Kaoru-chan. To me, you'll always be the sweet girl I fell in love with eight years ago. It's not your fault that you just can't help but love him, nor is it my fault that I just can't help loving you." Enishi paused and looked at the sky. "You come first, don't you see? As long as it's in my power to make you happy, I will. And right now, in order to be happy, you need to be with him, not me." It was now his turn to look down, because he felt tears starting to sting his eyes.  
  
Kaoru threw her arms around Enishi and burst with tears of happiness. "What did I ever do to deserve a person like you? Thank you so much Enishi-kun!! Thank you so so much."  
  
Enishi bit his lip to keep himself from crying. He felt so happy for Kaoru yet he felt as if a thousand bricks had fallen on his heart. "Now I ask you again, do you love him?" Enishi managed to croak.  
  
"I. it may sound stupid, but." Kaoru paused and sighed. "But no matter how he pushes me away before, I keep on coming back, and hoping that someday, he might love me back."  
  
"He has always been an insensitive guy. but he means well. And what's more important is that I know he loves you. He only found out a minute too late. The guy even tried to deny it!" Enishi felt a bit happier at the thought of his best friend being happy at last. "You both mean the world to me."  
  
"I'm sorry it had to turn out this way. If things were a bit more different, if circumstances were-" Kaoru sighed regretfully. "You know what I'm trying to say, right?"  
  
Enishi nodded.  
  
"If I could love someone else, and be with someone other than him."  
  
"Don't." Enishi cut her off. "You and I both know that in this life and in our lives before and in our next life, you'll still love him. You two belong together. I figured that out already. I'm the smart one remember.?"  
  
They both laughed and the tension seemed to simmer down.  
  
"Now go." Enishi urged Kaoru. "Go to Kenshin."  
  
"You'll always own a big part of my heart, Enishi-kun." She smiled sweetly at him and turned around, towards the opposite direction.  
  
Enishi watched her walk away; sadness and joy filled his heart at once. "And you'll always own all of my heart, Kaoru-chan." He took a deep breath and for once, let the tears freely fall down his face.  
  
And your eyes look so lonely  
  
But it's only when you think about me Think About Me Goo Goo Dolls  
  
God that felt good!!! I just did well on my speech and I'm so damn happy!!!  
  
But I'm still sick. College can be awful. all those paperwork and readings. aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
Plus I don't have my usual inspiration.. He's too busy dissecting a frog!!! Hmmmph.  
  
Please rant or rave.. cuz this is gonna end soon. and I'm living for your comments!!  
  
Elaine-san. sorry I wasn't able to reply.I ran out of load. ::wails::  
  
Love you guys! This is for you!! ^_^ 


	14. Chapter 12 A Really Twisted Mind

::Twisted::  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... The song ain't mine either. Incubus owns it! I love them! I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Seven a.m.  
  
The garbage truck beaps as it backs up  
  
And I start my day thinking about what I've thrown away  
  
Could I push rewind?  
  
The credits traverse, signifying the end  
  
But I missed the best part  
  
Could we please go back to start?  
  
Forgive my indecision  
  
Then again, you're always first when no one's on your side  
  
But then again, a day will come when I want off that ride  
  
Eleven a.m.  
  
By now you would think that I would be up  
  
But my bedsheets shade the heat of choices I've made  
  
And what did I find?  
  
I never thought I could want someone so much  
  
Cause now you're not here and I'm knee deep in that old fear  
  
Forgive my indecision  
  
I am only a man  
  
Then again, you're always first when no one's on your side  
  
But then again, a day will come when I want off that ride  
  
Twelve p.m. and my dusty telephone rings  
  
Heavy head up from my pillow, who could it be?  
  
I hope it's you 11 a.m. Incubus  
  
"Damn." Kenshin had been driving around town all day, trying to shake off the evil pang in his heart. He still had to study for his Physics exam and memorize his lines with Kaoru for the drame that seemed to be so stupid right now. He remembered feeling good when he heard his name being called with Kaoru's, but right now, he's starting to think that spending more time with Kaoru but not being able to have her was a pretty dumb idea. "Really reaaallllllllllllllllly dumb." Kenshin muttered aloud.  
  
He turned the volume up on his radio and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while waiting for the stoplight to turn green. "You suck Kenshin!!! You're one big loser!!" He was now shouting to himself, unaware of seeming silly to passersby.  
  
Clouds slowly gathered and blocked the sunshine. It looked like it was suddenly going to rain.  
  
Kenshin peered up at his sunroof and smirked. "See?" He said to himself. "Even the weather agrees with you!" He sped off to nowhere as the light turned green.  
  
"Where is he?" Kaoru stopped for breath and looked around. It was going to rain soon and Kaoru still hadn't found Kenshin. She looked for him everywhere. First she went to their house, but his mom said he left shortly after Enishi. She went to the library, the park, and she even walked to school. But he was nowhere to be seen. "God, my feet are killing me." Kaoru was close to tears at not being able to find Kenshin. She regretted not bringing her car in her search. She didn't think it would be this hard to look for Kenshin.  
  
Thunder clapped overhead and Kaoru bit her lip, feeling a bit scared. "Maybe I should just go home." But she was so happy at everything that was suddenly happening in her life that she couldn't wait to tell Kenshin about it and finally make everything right. Enishi had been so kind to let her go. Someday, she thought, he'll find someone who'll love him just as much.  
  
It was really dark now, and lighting and thunder were coming more frequently. Kaoru had to hurry if she wanted to come home dry.  
  
"Too late."  
  
Rain came pouring heavily from the skies and soon Kaoru was dripping wet, her clothing clung to her body. "Kuso." She muttered to herself.  
  
She crossed the street hurriedly, but she was shocked to find a familiar car with its bright headlights blinding her, fast approaching. Terrified, she froze in her tracks.  
  
"Shit!" Kenshin had been speeding aimlessly around, and he hadn't been aware of the oddly familiar girl who was crossing the street. He quickly slammed the brakes and turned his gear into neutral. He was overcome with relief to find that he stopped his car in time. The girl was unharmed, though his bumper was only a few inches from her legs. His windshield was blurred with rain, so he wasn't able to see who the girl was. He stepped out of the car and immediately felt the cold-water splash into his face. "Oh, damn."  
  
He looked up to the girl he almost injured and felt his heart stop.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
She was standing there, her blue eyes wide with fear, her t-shirt clinging to her body and her long hair dripping with water.  
  
Kenshin immediately leaped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "Kaoru? Are you allright? God, I'm so sorry Kaoru! I didn't see you and-" He stopped and buried his face in Kaoru's hair, not caring about the rain, not caring whether Enishi would see them or not, not caring about anything else besides Kaoru, and how close he came to losing her.  
  
Kaoru was stunned at the whole incident. The next thing she knew, firm but gentle and all too-familiar hands were enveloping her and she felt the warmth return to her body. Kaoru felt safe amidst the rain, she felt she could stay that way forever. She looked up at the eyes of the guy who was holding her.  
  
"Kenshin.?"  
  
Kenshin abruptly let go and looked at her, his eyes filled with love and relief. "Kaoru, I'm so sorry!! I didn't know where I was going and I didn't see you there and-"  
  
Kaoru put a finger on his lips. "Ssshh. I'm okay, it's okay now." She smiled peacefully at Kenshin and kissed him tenderly.  
  
After a while, Kenshin pulled back and grinned at Kaoru, but he was a bit puzzled. "I should take you home to Enishi now." He was suddenly aware of the rain and the darkness that was around them.  
  
Kaoru shook her head and smiled at Kenshin. "Iie. I don't belong to Enishi. I never did. I always belonged to you."  
  
"Nani?!" Kenshin put his hand on Kaoru's forehead and furrowed his brow. "Shit, she must be delirious!" Kenshin muttered to himself and started to carry Kaoru toward the car.  
  
Kaoru laughed and playfully pushed Kenshin back. "Baka! I am not delirious!" She tugged his shirt towards her and planted a wet kiss on his lips. "I'm free now. "  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin's eyes widened with delight and grinned foolishly at Kaoru. He was too happy to speak, and too scared that all of this might be a dream.  
  
"That is, if you still want me." Kaoru stepped back shyly.  
  
"Want you?!" Kenshin screamed, his eyes twinkling. "I don't just want you! I love you Kaoru!!!" With that, grabbed her waist and held her close to him, hungrily kissing her as if discovering her for the first time.  
  
"Uhh. aren't we a little too wet.?" Kaoru teased Kenshin when they finally broke apart. "I think I could be delirious tomorrow.  
  
Kenshin raised his eyebrow playfully. "Wanna continue this inside the car?"  
  
Kaoru followed as Kenshin opened the door for her.  
  
"I've got eight years to catch up on!" Kenshin laughed as he climbed in.  
  
"So. you still think I'm the noisy, irritating girl next door?" Kaoru kidded Kenshin.  
  
"Who said you were a noisy, irritating, loud, talkative girl?" Kenshin mocked innocence as Kaoru playfully pulled his hair.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru koishii.?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see how much I love you from the start."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I know you've got a twisted mind."  
  
They both laughed and hugged each other, knowing that this time, they wouldn't let go.  
  
  
  
Yay!! What? Is it bad? Is it weak? Am I crazy.?!  
  
I'm thinking of making a sequel.. I dunno.. maybe I'm out of my head.  
  
So whaddya guys think? Plese Rand R!!!  
  
To all those who read this fic..domo arigatou gozaimasta!!!! You guys inspire me. ^_^  
  
'Till the next fics. 


End file.
